We propose to build high performance detection coils for MRI studies of the eye using the new oxide superconductors. Our team has already built prototype coils and made images of the eye and other body parts, and demonstrated a performance advantage over present-day technology. A specially designed superconducting eye coil for a low-field, low cost MRI machine is expected to be competitive with the performance of existing high-field machines. In comparison to conventional MRI, these coils will be expected to yield enhanced imaging of the anterior segment, lens, posterior segment, optic nerve, and orbit. Potential research and clinical applications include studies of cataractogenesis, diagnosis of intraocular and orbital tumors, and high resolution imaging of optic nerve damage in glaucoma and optic neuritis.